


Boy Or Girl?

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, agents of
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, MTF character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: IMAGINE YOUR OTP EXPECTING A CHILD AND THEY MAKE A BET ON THE SEX OF THE BABY  AND THEN ONE OF THEM IS RIGHT AND THEY’RE BRAGGING ABOUT IT FOR MONTHS AND THEN YEARS LATER THE CHILD COMES OUT TO THEM AND SAYS THEY FEEL LIKE THE OTHER  AND THE PERSON WHO LOST THE BET JUST SLOWLY SMILES LIKE “I’LL BE TAKING MY FIFTY BUCKS BACK NOW”</p>
<p>-abbeythenoodle </p>
<p>On tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Or Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr under mrsnatasharomanov

Gender 

 

Bobbi x Jemma 

 

For Anon

 

_________________________________

 

"So what's your bet on the baby's gender?" Jemma casually asks while absentmindedly rubbing her swollen belly. She's laying down on her and Bobbi's bed. Bobbi breaks into a grin, plops into the bed, and kisses Jemmas stomach softly.

 

"I think it's gonna be a boy" Bobbi answers. 

 

"No I say girl" Jemma states firmly. "Mother knows best." 

 

"Wanna bet on that?" Bobbi asks raising and eyebrow. 

 

"Yes I bet fifty bucks it's a girl" Jemma remarks smartly.

 

"Deal" Bobbi says. "Seal the deal with a kiss?" Jemma giggles and grabs Bobbi's face bringing her into a chaste kiss. 

 

_________________________________ 

 

Two months later after torturous hours of labor and Jemma nearly breaking Bobbi's hand a beautiful baby boy is born. 

_________________________________ 

Bobbi brags about her intuition for months on end. 

_________________________________ 

 

"He's so handsome" Jemma muses. Her eyes are droopy but still twinkling. Bobbi lies next to Jemma cuddled up close in the small hospital bed arms wrapped around her. 

 

"Yeah. You owe me fifty bucks" Bobbi murmurs and Jemma groans. 

 

"In my purse but can we name the baby first please?" Jemma snaps playfully. Bobbi laughs and kisses Jemma's cheek. 

 

"How about Charles" Bobbi suggests. 

 

"I like that. Charles Morse-Simmons" Jemma agrees and runs a hand over Charles soft head. 

 

"I love him and I love you for bringing him to us." Bobbi presses hers lips against Jemma's check as her heart swells with love for her family. 

_________________________________ 

 

Of course the moment ends and Bobbi cashes in on her bet promptly. 

_________________________________

Years later when Charles is thirteen they're all sitting at dinner discussing Charles baby stories. 

_________________________________ 

 

"Ooh my favorite baby sorry is actually before you were born. Your mom thought you were gonna be a girl and I said boy. So we made a fifty dollar bet on it and I won!" Bobbi laughs. 

 

"I'm still angry I swore to god I thought you were a girl. No offense honey" Jemma chuckles and fluffs Charles hair. He doesn't say anything doesn't even smile. He's his staring blankly at the walk looking quite pale.

 

"Uh Charles honey are you okay?" Bobbi questions and grabs his hand. Her and Bobbi wear matching concerned expressions. 

 

"Yeah what's wrong? Where'd you go?" Jemma confines and grabs his other hand. 

 

"Moms" his voice wavers. "I don't think I'm a boy." Jemma and Bobbi say nothing only stare shocked to the core. 

 

They never expected this. 

 

"I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! I was born wrong there's worm bing wrong with me!" Charles blurts out and start to cry. It's stone cold silence for a few more seconds before Jemma grins. 

 

"HAH I'LL BE TAKING MY FIFTY BUCKS BACK NOW!" 

 

Charles starts to giggle and Bobbi just grumbles an obscenity. 

 

"Oh and of course your mother and I accept you unconditionally" Jemma adds sheepishly. 

 

"Are you gonna go by Charlotte now? Can we still call you Charlie?" Bobbi cautiously inquiries.

 

"Yes and yes" Charlie replies. 

 

"Then I'll clear our schedules tomorrow Charlie and we can do some girl shopping and go to the spa. That sound good?" Jemma asks and Charlie rapidly nods. 

 

"Yes please." 

_________________________________ 

So in the end mother knows best.


End file.
